My Guardian
by secrets-of-hope
Summary: The much needed remake of the oneshot I previously wrote. About Hinata and Sasuke's love.


Blurred vision. Struggling feet. Trembling hands. Chattering teeth. Beaten body. It was obvious the girl was on the verge of collapsing. Her whole body was visibly shaking. To a passerby, the girl looked gawky and eccentric. She looked lost. She had no protection under the heavy curtain of rain. She looked so small compared to her surroundings. She was in a rush. She had a destination to arrive at with no time to spare. It was only a matter of time before they caught up to her.

* * *

"_Hinata," a stern voice called out, "Since the incident with the Cloud, I deemed it impossible for you to defend yourself. Because of your incompetence, you have shamed the Hyuga Clan. I have never felt so ashamed. Since our relation with the Uchiha Clan is quite unpleasant, I thought that we could cooperate to improve our relationship. I managed a compromise with them. We have decided that Sasuke Uchiha will become your guardian. He will gain field experience by protecting you and you might improve on your skills as a ninja. You are dismissed." Her father finished grimly, his eyes full of contempt. _

_Hinata was terrified of her father. She rarely saw the man. Her father did not have an ounce of fatherly love towards her. She only wished to please him, but even at a young age she knew that was impossible. Hinata waited until her father left. Her head hung low, she started sobbing softly. She did not want to bother anyone with her wails. She also feared the punishment of being heard._

_The __fusuma slid open, revealing a dark haired boy. The sudden movement startled Hinata causing her to tremble. The boy openly showed his disgust towards Hinata's feebleness. Hinata felt mortified, she already created a bad impression. Trying to regain composure, Hinata squared her posture and tired to look elegant. This further dismayed the boy._

_'What a cabbage,' Sasuke thought, 'can't believe father wishes for me to protect this thing! It looks absurd…'_

_Hinata stayed frozen as Sasuke scrutinized her, 'He must be Sasuke. My new guardian…I'm scared…I don't want a guardian…He thinks I'm a burden…I don't want to be a burden…maybe I can convince him to leave…he probably has better things to do…'_

_Lowering her head, she mumbled in a barely audible voice, "Are you Sasuke-sama?"_

_"What did you say?" he responded harshly. _

_Hinata gulped before answering, "A-a-are y-you S-sasuke-sama?"_

_"Of course I am. Who could I be? An enemy ninja?" Sasuke replied in a stoic tone with a hint of hostility. _

_Hinata cringed with embarrassment, 'what a stupid question to ask,' "Uhh…Y-you d-don't h-h-have to p-prote-"_

_"You think I want to? Che. Conceited cabbage, listen closely. I don't like you. I actually hate you for occupying my time. I could be training right now. What a waste of time."_

_Sasuke didn't realize how cruel he sounded until he saw tears trickling down her face. He imminently felt remorse. Hinata was surprised herself. The tears were unexpected. She never cried in front of people. Yet here she is, balling her eyes out. Sasuke felt extremely uncomfortable. He made girls cry before, but he never watched them. It was the first time he saw a girl actually cry. It made **him** feel bad. The Sasuke Uchiha who never feels bad for making girls cry._

"_Hey," he said awkwardly "don't cry I'm sorry for being too harsh." He wasn't being nice; he just thought it was annoying. _

_Hinata felt warmth spread through her cheeks. She never expected Sasuke to apologize. She never expected any human to ever apologize to her. She looked up to meet his gaze. At that moment she felt a rush of confidence, "I-its okay Sasuke-sama. I f-forgive you."_

_He raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at her, 'That's odd. Didn't expect her to say anything. Guess cabbages have their moment once in awhile.' "Well aren't we confident," he mocked her._

_She let out a small gasp and quickly lowered her head. Hinata's blush deepened in color and apologized profusely. Sasuke chucked in response, 'What a weird girl. Confident one moment, shy then next.' "C'mon. Show me my room," he ordered her._

_Hinata gave him a blank stare. "I-I-I d-don't know w-where i-it is. I'm s-s-sorry for dis-dishonoring y-you."_

_'Dishonoring you? Who says that?' "Che. Should have known. Then show me around the Hyuga Residence."_

_Hinata bowed politely and lead the way. 'For a guardian he is quite demanding…I thought he was supposed to serve me. Not the other way around…But that's fine…He is a nice boy…' _

_

* * *

_

Hi guys!!! After 3 years ( i think) I rewrote the oneshot!_ YAY! _Its still the same as the oneshot but I am going to make it longer and better. ^.^ Im sorry for all the grammatical mistakes!


End file.
